1. Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to systems and methods for delivering light to a surgical site.
2. Description of the Related Art
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In eye surgery, a number of different ophthalmic procedures are known to include disposing a surgical handpiece proximate to a patient's eye, and often inserted into the patient's eye, to provide illumination. The surgical handpiece is connected to a light source enclosed by a surgical system, generally via an optical fiber for transmitting light from the surgical system to the patient's eye.
There exists a need for improved systems and methods for delivering light to a surgical site.